A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display device, which displays images depending on characteristics of liquid crystal materials. Compared with other displays, the LCD features lightweight and thin size, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, and has become a mainstream product in the whole consumer market.
A display panel is an important part in the LCD and includes a first substrate and the second substrate arranged opposite each other, and alignment layers and liquid crystals sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate. The alignment layers are disposed at the first substrate and/or the second substrate and configured for controlling a predetermined initial arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, thereby affecting display characteristics of the liquid crystal panel.
A polymer stabilized vertical alignment (PSVA) display panel features high transmittance, high contrast ratio, and fast response, and therefore has a wide range of applications in the field of electronic digital. In the PSVA display panel, liquid crystal reactive monomers (RMs) are firstly doped into the liquid crystals, then, an electric power is applied to the liquid crystal molecules to produce tilt bias angles and to link the liquid crystal RMs with the polyimides (PI) of the alignment layers, and finally, the polymer monomers are irradiated with visible light for reaction to yield a polymer, such that the liquid crystal molecules have fixed tilt bias angles.
In a conventional PSVA type LCD, the liquid crystals are injected into the liquid crystal cell, and a voltage is applied thereon, when the liquid crystal molecules are stably arranged, the monomer polymers are irradiated by light or heated to react to yield a polymer layer for alignment. According to different fabricating processes, the alignment layer may have problems such as contamination defects, insufficient alignment force, or explosive polymerization of the monomers. Thus, how to improve or eliminate these defects of the PSVA type display panel has become one of the topics that relevant technicians need to study.